Unfinished Love
by little-blood-sucker
Summary: This is a store about Ginny and Hermione going back in time and they both fall in love G&S H
1. The one that did not like her

"Ginny! GINNY!." A voice cried, but Ginny paid on attention. She ran fast as she could back to the Gryffindor common room. How could she have been so stupid as to think that he was interested in her? Half-blinded by tears ,she stumbled and fell to the floor.   
  
"Ginny are you okay?" Ginny wiped the tears from her eyes and looked up to see that Hermione was looked at her with concern and alarm.  
  
"No, I am not okay." just then Harry walked into the common room "Ginny, we need to talk." but Ginny did not care what Harry had to say right now.   
  
"Hermione will you come up stairs with me so we can talk?"  
  
"{shoure} but why do we have to talk upstairs when we talk in the common room?"  
  
"there is some one that in this common room that I do not what to talk to or to see at all."  
  
Ginny took Hermione head and started walking up the stairs to the girl dorms. They where just in front of Ginny's dorm and then Harry yelled up to Ginny and said "We need to talk about you ad me." "Harry I am not talking to you not know not aver"  
  
Ginny unlocked the door and ran to her bed and set on the bed.  
  
"Hermione do you think that I am pretty?"  
  
"Ginny, you're my best friend and I think that you a ever pretty person why did you ask"  
  
"I toll Harry that I like hem."  
  
"It is about time girl you liked hem from the first time you saw hem in your house."  
  
"You do not get it Hermione I tooled hem that I liked hem and that I started likening hem from the first time that I saw hem at my house and I ask hem out on a date on Friday to get a drink at the Leaky Cauldron."  
  
"He said that he did not think that way about me and after that a ran right to the common room as fast as I could."  
  
"Ginny you do not need hem he is not good for you"  
  
"Hermione that is it I love hem and He is good for me."  
  
Ginny I think that you should not talk to hem or even speak to hem and I will make it that way. Ok I know that you love hem but you both need space ok let's go to lunch."  
  
"Let would be nice just us eating together. Would you like that Ginny we can take your food to the lake or something." 


	2. late for Class

While Hermione and Ginny made the way down to the common room Harry was still hoping to talk to Ginny but know Ron was with hem.  
  
Ginny looked at Hermione and said "I do not think I can do this."  
  
"Ginny I am with you and we will get thought this ok one step and a time."  
  
"Ok Hermione if you where not my friend and not here right now I think that I would not make it."   
  
"Ginny I think that we should talk."  
  
"Ginny why are you not talking to Harry?"  
  
"Ron, leave me alone and I am and will not talk to Harry for along time ok Ron."   
  
  
  
Ginny run out of the common room thanks to Harry again and she started to crying again over the boy that she loved for so lone.  
  
"way to go Harry , you made her cry again and by the way Ron if you wish to know what is going on ask Harry. Now I have to found Ginny and by the way Harry stop talking to Ginny you make her cry ever time you talk to her."  
  
Just then Hermione run out of the common room looking for Ginny.  
  
"What is Hermione talking about Harry"  
  
"Ginny came to me this morning and start to telling me that she has a crash on me sinsns the first day that she was me and that she loved me but I tolled her that I did not like her like that way and she just ran away but she did not let me tell her way I do not like her."  
  
"Blood hell why did you tell her that Harry?"   
  
"Ron, you and your family is like my family and that means that Ginny is like me little sister and that is just not right to go out with your little sis."  
  
"Ginny where are you?"  
  
"I'm over here. Hermione."  
  
"Hermione, we are late for potions?"   
  
  
  
"can we use your time travlering? To back time into time so we are not late for potions. Hermione?"  
  
"Yes we can but that is not what is called. Hold on do not let go or it will not work."  
  
Just then Ginny let go of Hermione time traveler thing and it broke into pieces. when it hit the floor.  
  
Just then Ginny and Hermione blacked out and when they came to they Harry but some thing about hem was not right.  
  
Ginny and Hermione walked over to Harry and asked "where have you been all day?"  
  
  
  
"I am sorry but I am not this Harry person and do I know you?"  
  
I am sorry this is Hermione Granger and I am Ginny Weasley. Hermione is a seventh year and I am a sixth year and we are in Gryffindor."  
  
I am James Potter and I am a seventh year too but you can not be a Gryffindor because I am in Gryffindor and I have never seen you here before.  
  
Ginny looked and Hermione and whispered James potter Harry potters father. What do we do I think that we may have gone back in time a little more the we wish to.   
  
"James what year is it?"  
  
"1979 why do you ask? Ginny is it"  
  
"1979, Hermione that means that we when back in time more then we wished."  
  
"Back in time you say maybe you should see Albus."  
  
"Maybe we could James can you take us to his office?"  
  
"Follow me I will take you to his office."   
  
"Thank you for taking you to see hem."  
  
"Albus can we talk to you alone?"  
  
"How may I help you to lovely girls?"  
  
"Albus I am Ginny Weasley and this is Hermione Granger and we are from the ficther. We used my time travlering to get her but it broke and we have no way to get home."  
  
"Do you go to school here in the ficther?"   
  
"Yes, Ginny is a sixth year and I am a seventh year and we are both in Gryffindor."  
  
"You will be in Gryffindor for know but I will send a student down to show you around even if you know where ever thing is in this school." 


	3. The new students

"Hello I am Lily evens and I will be showing you around the school today."  
  
"Hello I am Ginny and this is Hermione."  
  
"Ok and this is the end of the tour her is where you will be living in you are in school the Gryffindor common room and dorms."   
  
"Lily where have you been?"  
  
"Hello James I am sorry that I missed are date but I was showing two new Gryffindor's around the school."  
  
"Lily they are the girls that I tolled you about this morning."  
  
"O so you are the two how thought that my boyfriend was a person named Harry."  
  
Ginny and Hermione looked at each other and then Ginny said "I am sorry about that James you look a lot like one of are friends from home."  
  
"You to know one a other."   
  
"Yes lily we are best friends"  
  
"So lily are you going to into dose them t my friends?"   
  
  
  
"I was not going to there trouped girls all but James here."  
  
"Well I will then. The one in the arm chair with the long black hair is Sirius Black and my other friends are not here right now."  
  
"Sirius this is Ginny and Hermione."  
  
"Hello ladies. James it looks like we have some hotts in Gryffindor."  
  
What Sirius said made Hermione and Ginny blouse. "Good night I am going to bed."  
  
"Are you coming Ginny?"  
  
"No, Hermione I think that I will sit by the fire for a little."  
  
Ginny walked over to the other open air chair and looked at the fire for some time.  
  
"James can I ask you some thing?"  
  
  
  
"Sure Ginny"   
  
"How long have you and lily been going out? You to make a good couple."  
  
"We have been going out for sometime now and do you really think that Ginny?"  
  
"Thank you for saying that Ginny."  
  
"Your welcome James"  
  
  
  
"Ginny would you like to go with me this weekend to the Three Broomstick?"  
  
"Thanks for asking but I think that I will do something with Hermione this weekend. I am sorry Sirius maybe some other time"  
  
"But you will go with me when you have time?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Sirius, I am starting to get sleep I think that I will go to bed now good night James and Sirius do not let the bed bugs bite."  
  
"Good night Ginny."  
  
"James I bet you that I will get her in bed before the Halloween ball."  
  
"I am not going to bet this time they are friends of lily's now and I do not need her mad at me right now."  
  
"Well James I know that I am going to have a fun time with her when we go on are date."  
  
Ginny heard ever thing that James and Sirius were talking about.  
  
Ginny started to talk to herself.  
  
"Should I go down there and give hem a kiss or a slap in the face?"  
  
Just then Ginny ran down the stairs.  
  
"What is it Ginny?"  
  
"Thank you for asking James but I need to talk to Sirius alone? May you leave James the common room so Sirius and I can talk?"   
  
"Yes Ginny but Sirius is going to tell me everything"   
  
"I do not care what he tells you I just need to talk to hem alone"  
  
"Ok I am leaving"  
  
"Thank you James"  
  
Just then James walked up to his room.  
  
"Sirius I heard ever thing that you and James were talking about after I went up stairs"  
  
"Sorry Ginny we were just joking"  
  
"Well I do not care if you joke around or what I am just telling you know that I will not getting in bed with you"   
  
"Ok Ginny are you mad at me for saying that stuff?"  
  
"No Sirius I am not mad at you but there is something I forget to do before going to bed."  
  
"What did you forget to do Ginny"  
  
"I forget to give my man a good night kiss."  
  
Just then Ginny lend over and gave Sirius a kiss on the lips.  
  
"Good night Sirius"  
  
"After the kiss Ginny runs up to her room."  
  
"James come down here now"  
  
"What is it Sirius?"   
  
"Did you see it do you?"  
  
"See what Sirius?"  
  
"Ginny kissed me on the lips"  
  
"Well I think that Sirius has a girlfriend"  
  
"I am going to bed see you later James"  
  
"I am going to bed to later Sirius" 


End file.
